After The Aftermath
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: After the latest Total Drama season ends, Geoff and Bridgette take a break and go back to their old AB/DL Lifestyle...and Bridgette's Birthday is coming up. What'll happen in this story? Let's find out. Rated M for AB/DL Content and Sexual Content, it's my 60th fanfic another career milestone. P.S. this takes place 18 Months after TDB ends, and 6 Months after the reunion.
1. The Beginning

After the Aftermath

 **Disclaimer: This is the sequel to "Padded Love 2" and "The PresenSex" as Bridgette and Geoff are back doing the AB/DL Lifestyle for a week after taping the last episode of the "Aftermath" show. Geoff and Bridgette's first child Geoff Jr, who is only 1 year and 4 months old is going to be taken care of by Geoff's mom, and during the week it's Bridgette's birthday which will occur later in the story. Bridgette will also get new diapers, starting in this chapter, P.S. Marley is visiting for a playdate. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

It was a cool Friday Night in Vancouver BC, Canada as Geoff and Bridgette Michaels were making out as Geoff was diapered up, while Bridgette was not diapered up yet.

"Mmmmm..." Bridgette moaned and giggled with full of lust.

"Geoff you, are so hot." Bridgette said while stroking his beautiful blonde hair.

"Thankies babe. As are you." Geoff replied back as they kept making out for another few minutes before they finished.

"Geoffy bear?" Bridgette asked him.

"What's up my Bridgey Bear." Geoff replied back.

"Can Marley come over for a playdate?" Bridgette asked him.

"Why of course she can." Geoff answered her.

"Thankies Geoffy Bear." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"No problem Bridgey Bear." Geoff said back as he took off her shorts, and panties before Geoff diapered her up in her custom made Snuggies diaper, she was running low as it was the last one.

"Ooooooooooh, looking good Bridgey." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Thankies Geoffy." Bridgette said back as they kissed and started to makeout again briefly before there was a knock at the door.

"Got it." Geoff said as he went to the door and opened it.

"Hi Geoff, is Bridgette here?" Marley asked him.

"Yeah." Geoff answered her.

"Bridgette, Marley's here." Geoff said as Bridgette went up to the door.

"Hey Bridge." Marley said to Bridgette.

"Marley!" Bridgette said as the two girls hugged and went inside as Marley took off her jeans revealing her new MLP Diaper which was now made by ABU.

"What happened to your Bambino Diapers?" Bridgette asked her.

"I decided to switch and started wearing ABU's, they hold lots of more Cumsies than usual." Marley answered Bridgette.

"Ooooh, sounds awesome." Bridgette said to Marley.

"Yeah well, Diaper Sex is awesome now it's gonna be even better with ABU's." Marley said to Bridgette as Geoff finally joined in.

"So, what's new with you and Scott?" Geoff asked her.

"Well I'm inviting you two to a little something in advanced." Marley said as she showed them her new engagement ring as Bridgette and Geoff gasped.

"Is that an engagement ring?" Geoff and Bridgette asked.

"Yep." Marley answered them.

"Congratulations!" Bridgette said to Marley as she hugged her.

"Yeah congrats." Geoff said to Marley as well.

"Thankies you guys." Marley said as she hugged Geoff and Bridgette.

"So when is the wedding?" Bridgette asked her.

"It's 8 months from tomorrow." Marley said as she giggled becaue she was giddy like a school girl.

"We'll be there." Geoff and Bridgette said to her.

"That is so Hawk!" Marley said to them.

"Huh?" Geoff and Bridgette asked her.

"Hawk means awesome in Miminku." Marley answered them.

"Ahhhhh." Geoff and Bridgette replied back.

"Cool!" Geoff said to Marley.

"Totes!" Marley said to him.

"I got your text Bridgette, that you were pretty much so out of diapers is that right?" Marley asked her.

"Yeah, my last Snuggies..." Bridgette said as she sighed.

"It's alright Bridgette, because I was on my way...and I bought you some of the cutest diapers I have ever seen from The Diaper Depot." Marley said to Bridgette.

"What? They have a Diaper Depot now?" Geoff asked her.

"Yeah, I'm a regular there...I got there once a week, anyway...it's a store where they have all kinds of diapers for babies for AB/DL's, and baby care products." Marley explained to them.

"Cool." Bridgette and Geoff said.

"Thankies, anyway wanna see the diaper I got?" Marley asked them.

"Sure." Geoff and Bridgette answered as she got out the new diapers from her luggage.

"They are called ABU Rearz Lil Squirts, and they are the most adorable diapers ever, they have one large tape per side, they are super absorbent, and they fit for active babies like yourself, and more...plus I even got Swim Diaper versions of them especially for a special friend like you Bridgette and I got the swim diapers as well for you also Geoff." Marley said as she gave them to Bridgette and Geoff.

"Marley thankies, I'll try them on at the pool later." Geoff said to her.

"Cool!" Marley said to her as Bridgette used her last Snuggies diaper.

"Well, Geoffy can you changey my diaper please?" Bridgette asked her.

"Awwww, sure thing Bwidgey Bear." Geoff said as he got her down on the floor and changed her out of the Snuggies and into the ABU Rearz Lil Squirts.

"Another thing, the color of the print is Ocean Blue, just like your jacket Bridgette." Marley said to her as Geoff finished changing her diaper.

"So, Geoff...how do I look?" Bridgette asked him.

"Still awesomely hot as ever." Geoff answered her as they kissed.

"Thankies Geoffy Bear." Bridgette replied back.

"You up for watching My Little Pony?" Marley asked Geoff and Bridgette.

"Sure." They answered back as they began binge-watching it.

"So Bridgette, do you have any plans for your birthday?" Marley asked her.

"Yeah. I'm planning to have it at Sea World." Bridgette answered right back.

"Awesome Blossom! I love Sea World!" Marley said in excitement.

"So do I. Geoffy Bear and I go every Summer.

"That's right babe." Geoff said as they kissed.

"I'm so excited about getting married." Marley said to Bridgette and Geoff.

"Well we are very happy for you." Bridgette said to her as Geoff used is diaper.

"Bwidgey...can you changey me?" Geoff asked her.

"Awww, sure." Bridgette said as she took off his soiled diaper, wiped him up, and powdered him before she got a clean diaper and diapered him up thus starting to form a diaper bulge.

"There ya go, my sexy diaper king Geoffy Bear is all clean, and sexy in his new, fresh and clean diaper." Bridgette said with a hint of a sexual tone in her voice.

"Thankies Babe." Geoff said to her.

"Your welcome Cutie-Patootie." Bridgette said back as they kissed.

"So Geoff, since you are the Party Animal that you are...can you help plan the wedding?" Marley asked him.

"Of course!" Geoff answered her.

"Thankies Geoff." Marley said as she and Geoff hugged.  
"No big Marley, after everything you did for everyone, it's time that we return the favor." Geoff replied back.

"Thanks, now what should we do now?" Marley asked Bridgette and Geoff.

"Hmmm...I don't know." Geoff answered back.

"What do you say to pleasuring a man?" Bridgette asked Marley right back as she and Marley smiled and pinned Geoff down on the floor and began rubbing his diapered area.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Geoff said as he was feeling the double pleasure.

"Ohh...Ohhhhhhh...!" Geoff moaned and shuddered in pleasure.

"We just felt like that you needed some fun double pweasure...am I right Marley?" Bridgette asked her.

"Yah. We wanna make a big boy wet, so we can wick and cwean him up." Marley answered Bridgette as they kissed and started to tongue kiss.

"MMMMMMM!" They moaned and muffled for a bit before they stopped.

"So. Geoffy bear, what do you think about that?" Bridgette asked him.

"I'm in!" Geoff answered her with excitement.

"Yay!" The girls cheered as Marley kept rubbing his diaper and Bridgette started to stroke his hard-on.

"Me and Baby Marley want to dwink a baba full of Cumsies." Bridgette said in baby talk before she started to suck on his 12 inch baba.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Bridgette moaned and muffled out.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff groaned and grunted out as Marley crawled up to him and even gave him a sexy tongue kiss.

"MMMM..." Marley and Geoff moaned and muffled as they were tongue wrestling for a second before Marley stopped and began licking his funbags while Bridgette kept licking his hard baba.

"OHHHHHHHH! SHIT GIRLS THIS IS CRANKS THE SEXINESS SCALE UP TO ELEVEN!" Geoff said as he was feeling it now.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM..!" Bridgette muffled before she deepthroated and deepdrooled the entire length of his hard surfboard as he was near it now.

"GIRLS! GONNA CUMSIES!" Geoff shouted out as Bridgette and Marley cooed while having their tongues out waiting in excitement for the big moment as he was waxing his diapered up surfboard.

"HERE IT CUMSIES!" Geoff shouted as he started to fire away like a super soaker.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Geoff screamed as he climaxed all over Bridgette and Marley's faces, eyes, noses, and mouths as they swallowed it.

"Mmmmmmmm..." The girls moaned as they enjoyed the taste of it.

"Yummy Cumsies as always Geoffy Bear." Bridgette said as she cleaned him up and changed his diaper.

"Thankies babe." Geoff said as he and Bridgette kissed.

"Marley what did you think of that?" Bridgette asked her.

"Not bad, it was sexy...but not as Sexy as Scotty though, sorry Geoff." Marley answered Bridgette and then apologized to Geoff.

"It's all good." Geoff said as Marley got on her normal clothes over her diaper.

"I gotta go home, Scott and I gotta chat about the wedding." Marley said to them as she left.

"Bye-Bye Marley." Geoff and Bridgette said as they closed the door.

"That was the first time I have seen Marley have sex with another person other than Scott, and from what you told me she was at Gwen's and Jasmine's AB/DL Sleepover/Orgies and she had sex with them, and she had padded sex with Gwen and Courtney almost 5 times during their trip at Orlando, which brings me this question...why?" Geoff explained to her and then asked her.

"Because she is an AB/DL who is more a Diaper Lover, and she loves having diaper sex no matter who it is with if it's with the girls or it's with Scott, she just loves doing it." Bridgette answered him.

"Cool! She is like the queen of Diaper Lesbian porn, when is she gonna have a turn at the diaper girl orgy thing?" Geoff asked her.

"Within the next couple of weeks, she just invited me last night it's to celebrate her birthday, it's a sleepover also." Bridgette answered right back.

"Wow, sucks I can't be a part of it." Geoff said back.

"That's okay, remember the sex celebration during the Total Drama Babies reunion?" Bridgette asked him.

"Yeah, that was the ultimate diaper orgy." Geoff answered her right back again.

"Yeah, and no offense babe but sometimes we need to get away from our men and we need to have our girly fun, can you understand that?" Bridgette asked Geoff once more.

"Of course babe." Geoff answered back as they kissed and began to makeout.

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned and muffled as they began to tongue wrestle for dominance.

"You are so hot." Bridgette said to Geoff.

"Thankies Bridgey Bear, so are you my diaper wearing surfing Goddess." Geoff said back as they kept it up until they went to their bedroom.

"Let's sleepy, Bwidgey needs all the energy she can get for tomorrow." Bridgette said to him.

"Want me to sleep on top of you all night?" Geoff asked her.

"Deal." Bridgette said as they got their pacifiers, blankets, and plushies as they kissed.

"I got two more questions." Geoff asked her.

"Sure thing Geoffy, fire away." Bridgette answered right back.

"First off, you can ask Marley to have ther next turn in that All Girl Diaper Orgy because you are kinky as hell." Geoff said as Bridgette giggled and heavily blushed.

"Finally...um what do you want other than the Seaworld Trip for your birthday?" Geoff asked her.

"Surprise me Geoffy Bear." Bridgette answered him as they kissed once more before she turned off the lights.

"Nighty-Night Bwidgey, my sexy surfing, diaper wearing queen." Geoff said to her as Bridgette giggled.

"Nighty-Night Geoffy, my sexy surfing partying diaper wearing king." Bridgette said as they kissed one last time and then they went to bed sound asleep.

 **How was that guys? Okay the next chapter is the day before Bridgette's Birthday and Geoff is gonna make sure that everything goes perfect for Bridgette's Special Day.**

 **There is already a Sea World Trip planned, but who knows what else will be planned?**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYBODY!**


	2. Preparations for Bridgette's Birthday

After the Aftermath

 **Summary: Last time on "After the Aftermath" our story began with Geoff and Bridgette being by themselves for a week while their baby boy Geoff Jr. who is at Geoff's Parents house for a week as they decided to return to the AB/DL Lifestyle full-time during the week, and Bridgette had Marley over for a small playdate where she revealed that she was engaged to Scott, and she invited Bridgette to her Birthday Party which has a Sleepover/Orgy, which she accepted, in this chapter...Geoff is going to make sure that everything goes perfect, for Bridgette's Birthday which is the very next day! What will happen? Find out right now!**

 **Disclaimer: There will be AB/DL Content in this chapter and there might be some sexual content as well, there will be language as well. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2: Preparations for Bridgette's Birthday.**

It was the next morning, Geoff and Bridgette were sound asleep in their bed/large crib living the good life as their digital alarm clock radio was near them and then the clock struck at 7:00 AM and then "You'll Be in My Heart" by Phil Collins started to play as both of them yawned as Geoff touched the clock and cut the song off as the song was nearly over, then they finished waking up.

"Good morning, Bridgey Bear." Geoff said to his wife, Bridgette.

"Good morning, Geoffy." Bridgette replied back to Geoff her husband and they kissed before Geoff smelled something.

"We should changey." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"I agree." Bridgette replied back before they went to the changing table.

"Ladies first." Geoff said to her as he picked her up.

"Why thankies Geoffy Bear." Bridgette said as Geoff began changing her diaper.

"How did you sleep?" Geoff asked her.

"I slept beautifully, I dreamt that we were at The Great Barrier Reef." Bridgette answered him.

"Really?" Geoff asked her.

"Yeah, I remember going there, and swimming there, it's where I met Jasmine from Pahkitew Island, and we dreamt that we were on top of the Sydney Harbor Bridge at night and the sky was beautiful." Bridgette said and answered him.

"Awesome babe!" Geoff said to her.

"So how does it feel, your birthday is tomorrow and you are almost 23...how does it feel?" Geoff asked her.

"It feels really good, I mean I obviously am an adult but being one is fun because I'm with the best guy I could ever be with, you are my husband, the father of our baby boy, and it's been awesome to be with you." Bridgette said to Geoff making him blush.

"Thanks babe." Geoff replied back as they kissed before he finished changing her diaper, and then Bridgette got off the changing table, and Geoff got on as Bridgette started to change Geoff's soiled and dirty diaper.

"Wow, you used this one up...I'll clean you up Geoffy." Bridgette said before she took off the dirty one, and then she wiped him, and got a fresh and clean diaper on him.

"All clean schmoopy-boo." Bridgette said to Geoff who was still blushing.

"Thankies Bwidgey Bear." Geoff replied back as they kissed.

"You're welcome, so what do you have planned other than the trip to SeaWorld?" Bridgette asked her.

"Well, you just have to wait and see." Geoff said as their dogs Bubba, and Dawn ran up to them and playfully tackled them and licked Bridgette's face like in the cartoons.

"Heel!" Bridgette playfully said and laughed as the dogs obeyed.

"Let's have breakfast first." Geoff said as they both had Eggs, while Geoff had Eggs with Bacon, and Bridgette had Eggs with Celery Sticks and Carrot Sticks and both of them had milk.

"I have a girl's day planned today while you are planning the rest of my birthday." Bridgette said to him while Geoff was getting dressed.

"Cool." Geoff responded back as they finished their food.

"Okay babe, I'm going to go shopping, so what are you and your "girlfriends" going to do?" Geoff asked her.

"It'll just be me, Marley, LeShawna, Gwen, and Courtney and we're going to be chilling in our diapers, playing a game or two and probably watch a movie while eating ice cream." Bridgette answered him.

"Sounds good babe." Geoff replied back to her.

"Now I got to go, and we're leaving tomorrow at 8:00 AM to get to SeaWorld by the time they open at 10:00 AM, now I got to get going, so when will your friends arrive?" Geoff said to her, and asked also.

"They will arrive in 30 minutes sweetheart." Bridgette answered him.

"Awesome, now seriously I have to go." Geoff said before he and Bridgette kissed, and Geoff departed for the mall in his 2017 Lamborghini Huracan, and he left.

"Now, let's look at the list one more time." Geoff's mind said before he looked at the birthday list which included several birthday presents that she wanted.

"She wanted a new Surf Bag, Surf Ears, Hawaiian Gun Surfboard Rack, an Airdog Surf Drone, some wax remover, Morning of The Earth on Blu-Ray, and she wanted a sexy striptease." Geoff said to himself while he was driving to the mall.

"Made it. It's time to shop." Geoff said before he parked the car, and went into the store and began shopping.

 ** _Meanwhile...back at the house._**

Bridgette was cleaning up the house and getting the house ready for her girl's day as she grabbed the TV remote and turned it on which revealed 8 Simple Rules.

"Hey, Geoff showed this to me one day...it was funny. Not as funny after John Ritter died though, still good." Bridgette said to herself before there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Bridgette asked the person or people who knocked on the door.

"It's Gwen and Courtney." Gwen answered Bridgette.

"Come on in girls!" Bridgette said to Gwen and Courtney as they entered the house with a diaper bag with their diapers in the bag.

"Wow, this is a great house." Courtney told her.

"Thanks Court, so how are things with you and Gwen?" Bridgette asked.

"Going pretty good right now." Courtney answered her.

"Thankies for asking us to come over." Gwen said to Bridgette.

"Aww, no problem." Bridgette said to Gwen.

"We had the best time at dinner last night." Gwen said to Bridgette.

"We ran into Amy Lee the lead singer of Evanescence." Courtney said to Bridgette.

"Cool! How's Maybelle doing?" Bridgette asked Gwen.

"Getting cuter and cuter every day." Gwen answered her as the door knocked again and it was Marley who arrived with a diaper bag of her own.

"Come on in!" Bridgette said to her.

"Thankies for inviting me over for your party." Marley said to Bridgette before she began talking to Gwen.

"Gwen, I have a question." Marley said to Gwen.

"Go ahead." Gwen replied back.

"How was it running into Amy Lee at Dinner last night?" Marley asked Gwen.

"It was so awesome!" Gwen answered her doing the Why Wub Woo face that Rainbow Dash does in a Season 1 episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic called "Applebuck Season" as Marley chuckled for a bit.

"That was pretty cool that you met Amy Lee." Marley replied back to Gwen.

"Yeah it was." Gwen replied back.

"So, Bridgette…how's everything with you, Geoff, and Geoff Jr?" Courtney asked Bridgette.

"Going pretty good, but it has its days." Bridgette answered Courtney.

"I hear you. Maybelle is fussy and cranky sometimes but not without her stuffed animal, it is a teddy bear named "Becky" as mainly she is a good baby girl who is developing at an impressive rate, she is already 9 months old, and she is already like…almost a genius." Courtney replied back.

"That's great, Geoff Jr is exactly like Geoffy in every way, adorable, a loud burping machine, but he's developing at his pace." Bridgette said to Courtney.

"Girls, let's not turn this into a baby contest." Marley said to Bridgette and Courtney.

"Okay." Bridgette and Courtney said before there was a knock at the door and Bridgette got up to get it and it was LeShawna as she had a diaper bag of her own also.

"Hey Girls." LeShawna said as she entered the living room, then she sat down on the couch

"LeShawna, I am so glad that you can make it." Bridgette said to her as they hugged.

"Why thankies Bridgette, I am always glad to have a day with my girls." LeShawna replied back to Bridgette before she mentioned the rest of the guests.

"How's Crystal?" Gwen asked LeShawna.

"She is doing awesome, she's a good little baby girl. Anyway, enough talk about our babies, let's just have some fun and pretend to be 'babies' ourselves for a bit." LeShawna said to the girls as they took off their normal clothes revealing their diapers.

"Ahhh…" Gwen, Courtney, Marley, and LeShawna sighed in relief.

"Feels nice to have a break huh?" Bridgette asked the girls.

"Yeah." The girls answered her.

"So, let's get started by playing a game." Bridgette said to the girls as she left the living room and went to the game room to find one.

"Marley, what was it like to go to BronyCon with Gwen and Courtney?" LeShawna asked her.

"Well, it was a blast. I mean we got to know each other, and we were like BFF's like on My Little Pony." Marley said as Bridgette was walking back.

"I'm back, and I got a cool game that we can play called Trivial Pursuit, I got it from Courtney." Bridgette said to the girls as she set it up on the table.

"It's time to play the game." Bridgette said to the girls.

"Yeah!" The girls replied back and the game started.

 _ **Meanwhile...at the Mall.**_

Geoff has been busy at the mall all day as he bought everything on the list as he went into the food court and got himself some lunch with some burgers and fries, with a chocolate milkshake as he began eating his lunch.

"Wow, what a day so far." Geoff said as he chowed down his burger, fries, and shake before he got up and left the mall with everything as he got into the car and headed home.

"Bridgette's gonna be so happy to see me when I get home." Geoff said as he dialed the phone and called Bridgette's phone as it rang and then she answered.

"Hey Geoffy, how are you?" Bridgette asked him.

"Great babe, well I'm on my way home from the mall. I got everything on the list well except for the striptease thing but can it wait until tomorrow?" Geoff answered and then asked her.

"Sure, thing Geoff, of course it can wait until tomorrow I understand that completely besides me and the girls are playing a game of trivial pursuit and we can use a 6th person, maybe you can be like a gameshow host to make it more fun." Bridgette answered and replied back.

"Well, that sounds great, see you in a bit." Geoff said before they hung up.

"Ooooh…Geoff wants to give you a sexy striptease for your birthday?" Gwen asked Bridgette as the girls giggled.

"Yeah, he does…well I wanted it and he is going to give it to me tomorrow, I mean he's done a sexy video before, but this is in front of me. That's never happened…I wonder what he'll dress up like?" Bridgette said and asked the girls.

"Well, I don't know…anyway we need to get back to this game." LeShawna said to Bridgette and the rest of the girls.

"Okay." The rest of the girls reluctantly said before the game resumed as Geoff pulled up and arrived in the house.

"Hey girls, I'm here!" Geoff said before he got into the den.

"Hi Geoff." Gwen and Courtney said to him.

"Hey Geoffy, welcome home." Bridgette said as they hugged and kissed.

"Let me help get the presents up your room quickly." LeShawna and Marley said before the girls got up and put the presents in the garage.

"Well…how was it?" Bridgette asked him.

"It was exhausting, but fun." Geoff answered Bridgette as they kissed.

"Geoff, I think we can forgo the rest of the game and just go straight into the movie if that's okay, me and the girls are getting hungry for some ice cream." Bridgette said to him.

"Sure, babe. You girls can decide on the movie while I get the ice cream out." Geoff said before he went into the kitchen and the girls decided on a movie called "Zootopia", as Geoff got out the ice cream and got it in bowls.

"Let's dig in ladies." Geoff said as he gave out the girls their ice cream bowls with spoons and the movie began and the girls started to eat their ice cream.

 **An hour and a half later…**

"That was a wonderful movie!" Gwen said.

"Judy was incredibly brave." Marley said also.

"The movie was funny." LeShawna said as well.

"The animals were pretty cute, just like Gwenny cosplaying as Rainbow Dash." Courtney said making Gwen blush.

"It's been fun, but it's getting late…anyway before any of you go, do any of you need changies?" Bridgette asked the girls as the girls raised their hands.

"Okies." Bridgette said as she changed their diapers.

"Thankies Bridgette." Gwen, Courtney, Marley, and LeShawna said to her.

"No problem." Bridgette said as the girls grabbed their things, put on their clothes, and began to leave.

"Bye!" The girls said as they left, finally leaving Geoff and Bridgette alone as they cleaned the living room and kitchen up as Bridgette and Geoff went to the couch and began watching "Growing Pains" on the TV.

"I'm glad you had fun with the girls Bridge." Geoff said to her.

"Me too Geoffy, besides…I am excited about my birthday tomorrow." Bridgette said to him.

"Me too babe." Geoff said as he kissed Bridgette on the cheek.

"Bridgey, just let me get the birthday preparations ready if that's cool?" Geoff asked her.

"Sure." Bridgette answered him as he left the living room and went into the kitchen as he began to bake an ocean themed birthday cake, and Bridgette fell asleep on the couch taking a nap as she was worn out, and then Geoff decorated the rest of the kitchen, and even decorated the rest of the living room with even more decorations before he carried her onto their bed and Geoff kissed her on the lips to wake her up like Snow White.

"Hey Geoffy Bear." Bridgette said as she woke up and yawned.

"Hey Bridgey Bear." Geoff replied back as they kissed once again before starting to make out on the bed.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Both of them muffled and moaned as they were already deep into one of their famous or infamous make out sessions and they even began to play tonsil hockey.

"MMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned and muffled as they were still deep into it until Geoff stripped off her shorts revealing her diaper and he began rubbing her area.

"Oooh…can I have an early birthday present?" Bridgette asked him.

"Of course, Bridgette." Geoff answered her as she grabbed his hard-on and it was 11 inches and she licked the head of it.

"Mmmmmm…" Bridgette moaned while licking the head of it and then she licked her lips, she even sexually cooed.

"Yummy baba." Bridgette said as she even kissed it.

"Glad to see you aroused." Geoff said to Bridgette making her blush.

"Thankies, now let me suck your hard baba." Bridgette said with a sinister and sexual tone in her voice before she began to suck on it.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Bridgette muffled and she was enjoying it.

"Ohhhhh…you like that huh?" Geoff groaned and asked her and she stopped for a second.

"Ooooh yah, baby want to dwink a baba full of your Cumsies." Bridgette answered him before she resumed sucking on it like a pro and she deepthroated and deepdrooled it without gagging once.

"OHHHHHHH! GONNA CUMSIES!" Geoff said as he shot his load inside of her mouth making her drink all of it but she didn't care as she swallowed all of it.

"That was so yummy." Bridgette said before Geoff pinned Bridgette on the bed.

"Geoffy bear you are so feisty." Bridgette said making to Geoff as she was blushing, yet turned on.

"Well thankies Bwidgey Bear, besides…Geoffy can use some of your Cumsies." Geoff said as he began licking her area.

"Ohhhhh!" Bridgette moaned in delight and Geoff stopped for a second.

"You like that huh?" Geoff asked her.

"Ohhhhh, yes I do!" Bridgette answered him before Geoff kept it up.

"OHHHHHHHHH! KEEP GOING GEOFFY BEAR! THIS IS SO HOT!" Bridgette moaned and screamed out with such glee and delight in the tone of her voice.

"Gonna Cumsies?" Geoff asked her.

"YES, I AM!" Bridgette answered him.

"Good, it's about to happen from your sexy husband." Geoff replied back as he resumed licking it, and now he added two fingers to add more pleasure.

"THIS IS FUN! PWEASURE FUN!" Bridgette said before the climax was about to happen as her eyes were about to roll backwards in euphoria.

"Ohhh! Ohhh, GEOFFY!" Bridgette screamed out as she came all over Geoff's beautiful face and she started to pant.

"Wow, your area and your Cumsies taste a lot better than last time, it tastes like Organic Milky." Geoff said to Bridgette as she giggled and blushed.

"It's finale time Bridgette, how hawd do you want to be fucked by me babe?" Geoff asked her as Bridgette cooed.

"Fuck me so hawd, Geoffy." Bridgette said with a seductive tone in her voice as she bended over in the doggy style position and cooed again.

"Gladly Bridgette." Geoff replied back as he began pounding her softly.

"OHHHHHHHH…!" Bridgette shudder-moaned in pleasure.

"What do you think of this?" Geoff asked her.

"Ohhh…baby wuv it so much." Bridgette answered him.

"How hard do you want me to fuck you babe?" Geoff asked her.

"So hawd until my Cumsies are awwwww ovew you!" Bridgette said to him.

"Bridgette Michaels, get ready for the ride of your life." Geoff said before he resumed pounding harder, and faster.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bridgette moaned out in pleasure.

"OH SCHMOOPY-BOO! FUCK ME UP IN DIAPERS! YOU SEXY DIAPER PARTY ANIMAL OF A HUSBAND!" Bridgette screamed out in ecstatic delight.

"OH BRIDGETTE!" Geoff screamed out in delight.

"Geoff! OHHHHH, GEOFFY! FUCK ME ALL OVER!" Bridgette screamed out with such pleasure.

"Happy too babe!" Geoff responded back as he kept humping the hell out of his wife until it was time.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES! I'M ABOUT TO CUMSIES!" Geoff screamed out.

"ME TOO! ME TOO!" Bridgette screamed out as the climax was happening now.

"BWIDGEY BEAR!" Geoff screamed out.

"GEOFFY BEAR!" Bridgette screamed back orgasmically.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed as they came inside of each other and they kept on climaxing for more than a minute as they then panted.

"How was that babe?" Geoff asked her.

"So... Satisfying." Bridgette answered him as they were sweating from the hot diaper sex they just had and they kissed each other.

"We should changey." Bridgette said to him.

"Agreed." Geoff replied back before Bridgette changed his diaper, and Geoff returned the favor by changing hers and now they were clean.

"That is better." Bridgette said as they kissed once more.

"Tomorrow is a special day Bridgey." Geoff told her.

"Yay! It's my birthday! I become 22!" Bridgette said to Geoff as they kissed again.

"Let's get to bed so we can celebrate your special day." Geoff said as they got into their bed which they made into a gigantic crib as they got their blankets, their pacifiers, and their stuffed animals as Bridgette had her stuffed dolphin, and Geoff had his stuffed lion.

"I love you so much Geoff." Bridgette said to Geoff as they put on some TV as they were watching 30 Rock.

"I love you too. Besides, this diaper thing is fun to do again. Last time before Geoff Jr was born…we weren't married, and we did it as a parenting tool." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"This time, we're doing it because it's fun, and sexy. It spices the romance back into the bedroom, and we're not anything creepy with the diapers and the diaper sex, we are living our lives and just having fun with it." Bridgette said as she and Geoff kissed.

"Remember our original plan to never do it again?" Geoff asked her.

"Yeah." Bridgette answered.

"Let's hold off on that, and when Geoff Jr and any other kids we might or might not have are older, they might have questions." Geoff replied back.

"Yeah, and besides when they are old enough and ready to understand it, they will know about it and we will advise them not to do it." Bridgette said back before they kissed again before Geoff took off his hat and put it away.

"Well, happy early birthday Bridge." Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Thankies Geoffy." Bridgette said as they kissed again before they fell asleep on the bed and they giggled.

"Night night Bwidgey Bear." Geoff said to her as he turned off the ztv with the remote and turned off the lights.

"Night night Geoffy, my sexy schmoopy-boo." Bridgette said as they kissed once more before they finally fell asleep.

 **How was that everyone?**

 **Was it good? Was it sexy? Was it everything?**

 **Next chapter will have it all.**

 **A Birthday, a Birthday Trip to SeaWorld, a Birthday Dinner, sexy birthday stuff after the trip ends, and more.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
